Audrey and the Hufflepuffs
by Ian Lupin
Summary: This story is mainly about a mischievous group of Hufflepuffs in Hogwarts who are in first years.


**-This fan fiction will be about the Role Playing Game Hufflepuffs in their first year at Hogwarts. I know they're supposed to be at different years, but I'd like to try it this way. Hope you guys don't mind! Oh and I altered some Hogwarts Rules. This will be in Harry's 7th Year. :D-**   
**Chapter One-Trains and Turnovers ((Beginning of the Year))**   
**'Toot! Toot!' The Hogwarts train whistle blew and Audrey gave his last greetings to his mom, Violet, his dad, Roland, and his younger brother, Draun. Audrey had received his Hogwarts letter just last month and he gathered all the supplies he needed for the school year from the famous Diagon Alley in the heart of London.**   
** Audrey didn't know anyone attending Hogwarts or anything about Hogwarts. His parents themselves had attended magic school in Canada at _"The Canadian Academy for Witches and Wizards"._**   
** When the Faverhawk's had moved to England. His mother and father did not know anything about Hogwarts until Audrey's uncle and aunt had told them about it. Audrey's parents had signed Audrey up for Hogwarts secretly, the reason why Audrey suddenly got a letter not knowing anything about it. All Audrey knew about Hogwarts was there were four house teams, and the Headmaster was a very powerful and famous wizard, Professor Albus Dumbledore.**   
** Audrey sat in a small compartment ny himself. He looked out the window and saw many hills with a large river running through. He was about to change into his robes that he bought but he was interrupted by another boy of his age. He had dirty blonde randomly spiked hair. The boy had dark blue eyes and little freckles covering his pale face. He had a dark blue T-shirt that looked loose, and a black set of jeans.**   
** The boy introduced himself. 'Hello I'm Ryan Alexander Richardson but please call me Ryan. Could I sit with you the other compartments are crowded with the older years. Wonderful here isn't it. Even though I am Muggle Born, I know a lot about magic. I have a crazy younger stepsister named Genevieve. I really hate her, she's always getting in my way. So who are you?,' the other boy asked.**   
** Audrey liked Ryan, he wasn't shy like himself and he also had an annoying younger sibling. 'Oh, I'm Audrey Faverhawk. I'm a Pure Blood, my parents were both raised as wizards in witches in Canada. Although I don't know anything about this place we're going, Hogtarts School of Magic? I also have a younger sibling, his name is Draun, very annoying but he's talented at magic arts,' Audrey replied followed by a smile.**   
** Ryan then looked out the window. 'Actually it's called _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Any ways, look outside its raining! Lucky we're inside this warm train,' Ryan said back to Audrey joyfully. He sighed and heard an argument just outside their compartment.**   
** 'Stop that Shawn! I need it for school!,' a squeaky voice said. It sounded a lot like a girls voice.**   
** And then he heard another one. 'Give it back now Shawn!.' Ryan and Audrey stepped out of their compartmeny and saw an two older boys tossing a backpack back and forth to each other. A thin girl who had messy red hair was jumping up trying to reach the backpack. And the other one, who was much prettier and had long pointy ears, was trying to cast a spell but failed.**   
** Ryan walked up to the tall boy nearest him and pointed his wand at the backpack He waved his wand. _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _The bag levitated into the air and into the redhead girl's hands.**   
** "Come on Shawn lets go," the older boy said pulling his friend into the other compartment. The redhead approached Ryan.**   
** "Thanks whoever you are. By the way I'm Olivia Adams," she said. "And that's Kayta Marvoe," she continued, pointing at the pointy eared girl. Audrey led them all into their original compartment.**   
** They all took a seat and Audrey scratched his head. "Who were those two?" Audrey asked tiredly. He saw that Olivia hated talking about him.**   
** "Well that was my older stepbrother, stupid Shawn Adams, a 1st year. He treats me like a peasant, not like a care or anything, and whenever I get in trouble or anything he can really annoy me. The other one is Miles Ajax Calavera, Shawn's closest friend. Those two like two bully other students so watch your step," Olivia said in anger.**

** * * ***

** The four of them had talked a lot about their families and lives. Audrey knew the most less about Hogwarts, because Ryan, Kayta, and Olivia's parents had all attended Hogwarts in the past. It was very dark outside and the moon was very bright. Toot! Toot! The train had come to a stop on the Hogwarts station. The four of them had changed into their school robes and they exited the train station.**   
** "All right! First years o'er here please!!," shouted a large figure, he was very large and twice the size of the average person. "Come on first! 'Urry up now!"**   
** "That's us! Come on guys," Kayta said hurrying up the other three. They had ran past many other students and all the first years had finally gathered with the large man. "If yeh guys don' know I'm Rubeus 'Agrid, Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures 'rofessor. I'll be seeing you this year I 'ope." the giant said. "Okay hurry along now onto the boats."**   
** All the first years boarded the boats and they rode over the lake of Hogwarts. They were amazed at the beautiful sight of the castle and they all _Oooed _and _Ahhed_. The lake sparkled against the moonlight and mermaids and fish popped up and gave a wonderful show. They all clapped and they had finally reached the other side.**   
** "I'm leaving yer off ter Professor Snape to take yeh into ter Great Hall," Hagrid said signaling a pale looking fellow. Professor Hagrid had dissaparated into thin air and the pale man began to approach them. He had a black billowing cloak over his slim body. He had black long hair that went up to his shoulders. He stared, not blinking, at the first years.**   
** And then he began to spoke in a slow creepy voice. "All of you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huffepuff, or perhaps Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and it will figure out which house you belong to according to your personality and appearance. Now follow me,' Professor Snape said. He heard Kayta speak to Olivia, he glanced at them. 'QUIETLY!!' He led them up a large staircase and into an exquisite room which contained loads of people.**   
** An old looking witch had placed a large stool right in the middle of the great hall. She pursed her lips and said. "I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. When I call your name I'd like for you to come up and place the hat on your head. It will call out a house name and you must go to your house table.** ** 'Adams, Olivia!'**   
** Olivia ran up to Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool. She placed on the Sorting Hat and shivered in shyness.**   
** _'Hufflepuff!"_**   
**A loud cheer came from the Hufflepuff table. Olivia walked into her chair and sighed. 'Glad that's over with!' Audrey was very scared if the teacher called her name. He stood more slumped than straight.**   
** 'Adams, Shawn!'**   
** Olivia's brother, Shawn, walked up to the stool relaxed and grinning, he glared at Olivia and slipped the hat on. He sat on the stool and waited and in a second it made a choice.**   
** _'Slytherin'_**   
**'Auxingalf, Conner!'**   
** _'Gryffindor!'_**   
** A loud cheer came from the Gryffindor table and he sat down.**   
** 'Calavera, Miles Ajax!'**   
** _'Slytherin!'_**   
**Jonathan Cole was sorted into Gryffindor, and Ryan's stepsister, Genevieve was sent to Slytherin, in the same house as Shawn.**   
** 'I knew it!,' whispered Ryan. Professor McGonagall paused and smiled.**   
** 'Audrey Faverhawk!'**   
** Audrey was scared to go up there. He then forced himself up and slowly walked towards the stool. He saw Shawn and Miles staring at him trying hard not to laugh. He wanted to get it over with so he walked faster and slipped on the Sorting Hat. He lifted himself onto the stool and the Sorting Hat spoke. He closed his eyes and it shouted.**   
** _'Hufflepuff!'_**   
**Loud cheers came from the Hufflepuff table. He joined Olivia and took a seat waiting for the next person to be sorted.**   
** 'Guineveer, Lenora!'**   
** Lenora squealed as she went to get sorted.**   
** _'Hufflepuff!'_**   
**Audrey and Olivia clapped hard and grinned as she took a seat beside a sixth year. "Good on you,' said the 6th year.**   
** 'Guthrie, Rafferty!'**   
** '_Slytherin!'_**   
**_ '_Mantelcroft, Victoria!'**   
_ **'Ravenclaw!'**_   
**Very loud cheers came from the Ravenclaws as the first Ravenclaw was finally sorted.**   
** 'Marvoe, Kayta!'**   
** '_Hufflepuff!'_**   
**_ '_Horray!,' shouted Olivia and Lenora.**   
** 'McCaffer, Aly!'**   
** _'Hufflepuff!'_**   
**The Hufflepuffs cheered hard as Aly joined them.**   
** 'McCloud, Brock!'**   
** _'Ravenclaw!'_**   
**'McCoy, Pereleniel**   
** _'Hufflepuff!'_**   
**A slender blonde girl took a seat beside Lenora, who gave a kind greeting.**   
** Sortings went to 'Meadows, Elani Love!' (Gryffindor_!_), 'Alexia Myrnx, Liezel!' (Ravenclaw_!_), and 'Lwyllen, Gwynned!' (Ravenclaw_!_).**   
** 'Redsky, Jamie!'**   
** A tall boy with long brown hair walked up nervously but cautiously. He turned his head backwards to see everyone looking at him. The boy placed the hat on his head and sat down on the stool. He twiddled his thumbs as the Hat made his choice.**   
** _'Hufflepuff!'_**   
** Jamie took a seat beside Audrey and they smiled at each other. 'Good job! Jamie!,' Audrey said smiling in glee.**   
** 'Richardon, Ryan!'**   
** Ryan slipped the hat on and sat on the stool. Audrey wished for Ryan to be in Hufflepuff with him and Jamie. 'Please Hufflepuff, please Hufflepuff!,' Audrey whispered.**   
** _'Hufflepuff!'_**   
**Ryan sat on the other side of Audrey and he sighed.**   
** 'Salvatore, Nariko!'**   
** _'Slytherin!'_**   
**'White, Issabella!'**   
** _'Gryffindor!'_**   
**The school sang the school anthem standing up and they sat down for their feast. _'Torien Nundis Pramin!' _Dumbledore shouted and loads of food appeared on their plate, with apple turnovers being in the middle. Ryan bent over and whispered to the Hufflepuff first years. 'Apple turnovers are Hogwarts most sacred food, its only served on holidays and special occasions.'**   
** Audrey took a bite out of the turnover. 'Wonderful taste! Just fabulous!,' Audrey shouted with his mouth full of food. He finished up his turnover and greedily ate his chicken and Yorkshire pudding.**

*******

** The feast was finally over after a couple of hours. The plates dissapeared into thin air when Professor Dumbledore clapped his hand. 'Now that's in order I would like all prefects to lead students into the dormitories. Ah and one more thing the Forbidden Forest is banned to all students not willing to die and the list of objects not allowed in Hogwarts is posted on Filch's door. Hurry along now all students must be in bed before the clock strikes 12:00!,' Dumbledore said smiling.**   
** Ryan pulled Audrey and Jamie to the Hufflepuff line. He pointed at a red headed girl with freckles over her face. 'Look over there that's Ginny Weasly, she was held captive in the Chamber of Secrets by you-know-who. And now she's a Gryffindor prefect! Blimey!'**   
** 'Hurry up Hufflepuffs we've got to be in bed soon!,' Justin Finch-Fletchley said walking faster. They headed out of the Great Hall and turned right. They passed through many pieces of armor and grinning ghosts. Just when they had to go up one more staircase they were interrupted by the polteregiest, Peeves.**   
** 'Haha! Little tiny babies over there! Suffer!,' Peeves said throwing hordes of water balloons and paper at them. Justin stepped up.**   
** 'Stop that Peeves or I'll hurt you!,' Justin said angrily.**   
** 'Try me!,' Peeves replied aiming water balloons at him.**   
** '_Stupefy!,_' Justin cried stopping all the water balloons from moving. _'Incendio!'. _Peeves flew away in terror as flames came towards him.**   
** 'I hope he's learned his lesson!' Justin muttered leading them up the staircase. They reached the portrait.**   
** 'Password?!,' the man in the portrait asked impatiently.**   
** _'Flabbergasted,'_ Justin said sighing. The portrait swung open and the Hufflepuffs scattered.**   
** 'Hufflepuffs! I am Hannah Abbot a prefect of Hufflepuff! I'd like you go to your dorms, each year has their own dorms, first years your dorm is right beside the entrance. Hurry up now and I mean everywhere!,' the red faced girl said hurrying up all the students.**   
** The Hufflepuff Common Room had a large poster of the Hufflepuff Badger posted on the wall and big poofy chairs were set around the blazing fireplace. Audrey, Jamie, Ryan, Lenora, Erin, Aly, and Olivia headed up into their dormitory up the long winding staircase. They dissapeared from sight through the doorway that said "First Years" on it. The room was decorated with hanging sheets and small curtains to each bed. There were three beds on one side for the boys and four on the other for the girls. They all snuggled into bed and said their Good Nights.**   
** Audrey put his head onto his soft pillow and covered himself with a white soft blanket, he was grinning thinking about what laid ahead in his first year at Hogwarts.**


End file.
